


解咒

by Ruby_PoliticalCommissar



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Other, 触手/人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_PoliticalCommissar/pseuds/Ruby_PoliticalCommissar
Summary: 解咒乃神明技艺，欲求解咒之人必以牺牲为途
Relationships: 五足二枚贝/阿尔斯特, 阿尔斯特→蓓尔嘉
Kudos: 3





	解咒

**Author's Note:**

> 纠结希拉的“神明后裔”到底是指哪个后裔纠结到神志不清了，只能靠迫害阿尔斯特安慰自己。  
> 事实证明活在物品说明里并不能让你保住ass。  
> 题外话，一代男性角色受伤时的叫声实在太哲♂学了。  
> 内含人外触手，口交等情节，NC-17，雷者慎入。

“解咒是神的技艺。”  
阿尔斯特对这一切记忆犹新。  
他单膝跪在花纹精细的地毯上，女神的长发漆黑如鸦羽，从她肩膀垂落至阿尔斯特面前。他想触碰那缕黑发。“我略通些技巧，虽然算不得高手”她俯下身，将一枚戒指置于他手上，阿尔斯特痴迷地望着戒指本身的紫红色泽“牺牲不可避免，但可移驾他人。”  
“我是否能有幸一探神之智慧？”阿尔斯特发问。  
但女神并未直接回答。她转身朝落地窗走去，神都的太阳正如日中天，女神本身材高大，但她身后却留不下多少阴影。  
“收获与付出等价交换，这是世界循环的道理”她苍白的手指按在玻璃上，正好指向了公爵书库的结晶洞穴“前往公爵书库，向希斯寻求答案吧。这是你，为了解咒之力而要付出的代价。  
“也是你，阿尔斯特，为成为女神骑士要经历的试炼。”  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
回忆结束了。  
阿尔斯特勉强睁开了双眼，口中的腥味立即汹涌而来，和那根不断在他喉咙里伸展的贝足一样让人无法忽视。他用牙象征性地咬了几下，没有意义，贝足表面太过坚硬，而且他已经没有反抗的力气了。二枚贝一般以三足支撑，两足捕食，这一根贝足应当是用来支撑的，阿尔斯特尽力去想象贝足把他的口腔当做落脚点的样子，难怪他喘不过来气。  
食人贝。五足二枚贝。管它叫什么，公爵在探索不朽的道路上收集了不少异形生物，这也不是新闻了。据说五足二枚贝喜欢把人类吞入壳中，保存尸体，直到骨头在粘液的作用下成为晶莹的石类物体。据说这类石块就是公爵研究的对象之一，因为诅咒仅仅在人类身上生效。  
他本来是要探寻这异形的。  
捕食的贝足之一牢牢把住他的双手，而人类的力气还不足以从这样的怪物下挣脱；另一只足在他的身躯上来回滑弄，挣开了阿尔斯特的衬衫系带和皮革背心的搭扣，将他涂满粘液的苍白躯体暴露在冰冷空气中。  
不过这尚不是他最狼狈的一面。如果此时有人路经此地，会发现卡利姆伯国的继承人衣不蔽体，双臂被食人贝触须锁死在头顶，灰白色马尾粘在脸庞上，口中还不断吞吐着另一根触须，赤裸的腿间溅满精液，与贝足的粘液一同混合着滴落在地面上：他被操了太多次，但二枚贝并不会因为阿尔斯特的高潮而停止动作，并非用于性事的后穴里积满了二枚贝分泌的粘液，随着主人的颤抖一点一点地流出来。  
再一次，贝足停止了抚弄阿尔斯特发红的乳尖和无力的腰身，回到了两腿间那个已经被进入过无数次的小洞。阿尔斯特精瘦结实的小腹被顶得鼓了起来，他不得不闭上眼，尽力忽视口中和下体的异物，祈祷一切快点过去。每一次他的反抗，都只让自己被深入地更彻底而已，他甚至怀疑自己还有哪里是没被操过的。  
这一次也确实持续不长。似乎是确认了阿尔斯特已经无力反抗，二枚贝卷起他丢进两枚贝壳之中，触须快速地从他体内抽了出去，还带出些许鲜血留在大腿上。贝壳闭合了，黑暗将他笼罩，阿尔斯特碰了碰身下的硬物，是些很明显的人类骨头，只是性质改变了不少，变得过于晶莹。  
这确实就是他为寻求诅咒而要找的材料，很快阿尔斯特也会意识到这独特的物质从何而来：贝壳里隐藏在骨头石块下的软肉蠕动起来，腺体喷射出一股灰色液体，其中有些粘在阿尔斯特的身体上，使皮肤觉得酥麻。食人贝在使猎物失去反抗力后会将其吞下，缓慢等待消化完成，看来食人贝里的人骨正是经年累月累积而来，他会加入其中吗？  
阿尔斯特低头抚摸着那枚宝贵牺牲戒指，有了这个，他就不会如其他人一般死于贝壳之中。这是他的女神给予他的护身符，以防他莫名遭遇不测，但是……  
他以流血的嘴唇吻了吻那枚戒指，随后转向另一枚戒指，他自己制作的那枚：毒素镶入邪气的啮咬造型指环之中的戒指。阿尔斯特褪下咬毒戒指握在手里，又忍受了一次被灰液喷射的酥麻，直接将毒拍在二枚贝的腺体上。  
不出所料，他被反应激烈的二枚贝吐了出来。重返光明先是刺激了阿尔斯特的双眼，随后让他看见了他的武器：被剧毒缠绕的十字枪。二枚贝还在将可能存在的毒物喷吐干净，阿尔斯特趁此机会，吃力地握住长枪，刺入二枚贝张开的贝壳之间的软肉。时间的流动如此缓慢，但这异形终于还是被毒死了。  
阿尔斯特不知所措地跪坐在原地，他依然狼狈不堪，无遮无蔽的身体在微风中发抖，无法合拢的双腿间现在还多了灰色液体，还有他的血。疲倦将他拖拽进睡眠的领域，在蜷缩着沉眠之前，他还亲吻了那紫红色的牺牲戒指。


End file.
